Ab Antiquo of Aro
by rachel0525
Summary: The history of Aro Volturi from 1300 BC. Aro is a wealthy Roman Dux who lives with his sister Didyme who only wants power. Includes how the Volturi was formed, the Romanian war and the Cullens. Love, hate, secrets, and power. R&R ALL HUMAN
1. Prologue

Prologue

I enter the Hall of Julia and looked around at the familiar faces. We were the high land owners and rulers of Rome, we passed the judgement that others failed to comprehend. I rounded the hall and the length of pillars that surrounded the room. Ovidius was standing by the doors, contemplating with other judges about a recent rise in Greek power. I quickly walked to their sides to engage in their agreement.

"Aro!" Ovidius called when he saw me, "Its been ages. How is Didyme? I havent seen your dear sister in a long time." He turned to a young man beside him and pushed him forward. "This is Tertius and this," He said gesturing to another young man beside him, "Is Felix." I nodded to them both and smiled, turning back to Ovidius.

"Ive been quite well thank you, I havent been to the hall in quite some time, I realize that. Didyme is working hard and is still running our estate up north, she is all and well." He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"A young girl desperate for marriage must not wait past child bearing days." He warned, "She is a remarkable lady and an amazing house keeper. Look at your estate in the northern lands. Its well run and increasing in profit!" I truely did enjoy my estate. I had worked hard to earn my keep with the wealth my father had left me. Didyme, my younger sister had kept the household in great condition while I went away to Rome. I was proud.

We entered the main court hall and sat through the trial, it was an old trial we had gone through before. The court couldnt find enough evidence to prove the poor man either guilty nor innocent. They continually brought up the same piece of evidence, trying to expand it and make it seem more important. It was a long trial and I gradually grew bored with it. I missed my estate and all the wealth it held for me there. The trial ended on the same note it did last time and we were expected back in the following months. Ovidius and I left the court and returned to the streets. I had had plans earlier to go to the Baths of Diocletian but I didnt know if I had the time, the trial had taken longer than I had assumed and I wanted dearly to return to my estate. I finally decided to go to the closer Baths of Titus and cool down before I returned. I was one of the wealthiest men in all of Rome and all its surrounding cities. I could easily form an army and take it to sea. I could bend rules to my advantage and squeeze every last penny out of any servant. I was power mad, true, but it had come with my family's title and my honorable name. I had power, and I showed no uncertainty of it.

I was Aro Vincenzi, Dux of Volterra and Owner of the Villa di Vincenzi.


	2. Chapter 1 Ab Hinc

Chapter 1

My house was as grand as any house. Fresh tile, artistic mosaic. I had gotten it from my family lineage and I was the first to bring it up to such high standards. Of course I was a judge in the Halls in Rome and was away from my pride and glory so much, but it was run smoothly by Didyme in my absence. I passed through the vestibule and into the atrium. The familiar colors and sounds assaulted me as I passed through my court. I immediately went to my tablinum, my one place of peace and solitude. I could hear the servants walking above me on the second floor and the sounds of the workers all around the court. The taberna at the front of my house sold some of the best pottery and textiles from my sister and servants. They brought in good money, not that we needed it. I walked over to the table, scattered papers and plans were spread across it from previous days before I left for Rome. I sat down on the couch and leaned over to my scrinium and reached out a scroll. I didnt care much of the household management and left that to my sister and servants, I perfered to be in my study or with great friends at extravagant gatherings and parties. I continued to read the scrolls and books that lined the shelves and tables that sat along the walls in the study. I had been in there a few hours before one of the servants came in to find me, informing me that cena was ready in the summer triclinium. We didnt usually eat in the summer triclinium but instead in the triclinium behind the tablinum, but the weather had been so nice lately, and i had insisted that everyone in my household pray at the lararium for continuation of this glorious blessing. I entered the culina first on my way, not surprised by the fact that Didyme was still hard at work while cena was being served.

"Working still?" I asked her from the archway and smiled. She quickly turned around, surprised by my quiet entrance but greeted me with a amused expression. She reached down and placed the bills, taxes and plans back onto the table. She scooped up a small bowl, handing it to a nearby servant who took it away.

"Im all done," She said happily and moved around the counters to the archway. We walked towards the summer triclinium, but decided to take a longer way and go through the garden. Didyme loved her garden and it was like her special place, as mine was my tablinum. She discussed the plans for a small house she was building in town and how the profits had increased from better sales in the taberna. I laughed throughout all of it, she enjoyed nothing more than our house, as well as literature and cooking. I knew she wasnt educated like I was, but she was probably the highest educated woman in Rome. I had instructed her teachers when she was little and she learned more than many women. I, of course, had taught her how to run a house. How to make a profit, to manage accounts and keep it in order. She had needed nothing more and had the house running better than perfect. She was too modest and insisted that it was mostly me who had made the hosue what it was, but to be truthful she was just as important as me in the managing of the house. We entered the summer triclinium and sat down on the couches. Our friends and neighbors had come over for cena, as they usually did when Didyme cooked. I had to admit, her cooking was divine. I had arranged for Ovidius and Felix to join us, as well as my other judges, Marcus, Titus, and Aelianus. Their wives sat with Didyme on the other couches while we sat on the other side of the room. The servants began bringing in the bowls and food, lighting the lamps and fetching the pillows. The gustatio was siligineus and legumes with wine, the siligineus was beautifully baked and the bread inside was beautiful white, showing our riches in subtle ways with sald and oysters. Didyme had hand baked the siligineus and added the legumes. She had spoiled me and had bought me the best wine imaginable. The prima mensa was fresh fruit that had been imported and grown in our gardens. Grapes, almonds, figs, filberts, apples, pears, plums, quinces, walnuts, chestnuts and the finest pomegranates were spread infront of us in decorative displays. The girls gossiped about new in town while we discussed the recent changes in politics and talked about cases.

"I don't know why they dont shut the case and leave the poor man alone." Ovidius complained eating olives and leeks, he reached over for his wine and leaned back laughing, "If I have to go to the Hall one more time on that same case I will murder him myself." I laughed too, Ovidius was known for overreacting and we all knew he would do it if he got irritated enough.

"Well say the man is guilty," Aelianus added, "I would rather die than see a fellow Legatus be killed on account of some mistake. Ill tell you, the Magister Militum is wrong about this, I know it." I shook my head, as did many of the men. Speratus had recently been raised to one of the highest rankings in the government and everyone knew we got him there. Now he was trying to kill everyone of us and gain our wealth on pure greed. Sulpicia raised her head at the sound of our group and smiled turning back to Eucharis. I was sure that the women would try to stay as long as possible and I would never turn a fellow friend out. I had enough rooms to accomodate all these people and more in high class rooms. We continued to eat, feasting on duck and shellfish. After we made a short offering at the lararium of wheat, salt and wine. It was a short silence as I bowed my had and raised back up. I could see Sulpicia staring at me from the corner of her eye and Didyme staring straight at her. For secunda mensa Didyme had made delicious stuffed dates, honeyed bread and poppy-seeds mixed with honey and everyone loved it. Afterwards we called in some music and continued to talk while the girls danced and sung and gossiped. Our cena had been a feast of the finest and I could not be more proud of Didyme.

"Can we stay the night?" Julia begged Ovidius, staring into his eyes with a huge smile on her face. I knew none of the girls would want to leave and had to laugh.

"Its not up to me my dear." Ovidius whispered turning to me as did most of the girls and their friends and family. I laughed merrily again and opened my arms.

"My house is open to anyone!" I said loudly and the girls danced with joy and left with Didyme to get their stuff. We sat down again and listened to some entertainment as they told me about their lives in their houses and estates. They, of course, thanked me for letting them stay over and eventually the group broke up into smaller groups that scattered around the atrium, the peristylium, tricliniums and cubiculums. I sat on a couch outside my study by the impluvium and watched the party go on. Didyme found me there and rushed to my side, clasping my hand.

"I need to talk to you immediately." She said urgently.


End file.
